1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of mobile serving carts, specifically mobile serving carts which allow for the natural inconsistencies and irregularities associated with rotational molding fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotational molding is a long known method for producing various products comprised principally of plastic and plastic composites. Typically, a shot of material is inserted within a mold which is then heated as it is rotated about at least one axis. As the mold is heated and rotated, the material spreads and fills every aspect and contour within the mold, producing a finished product dictated by the mold itself. Using rotational molding, everything from cooking utensils to storage containers can be quickly and cheaply made on an industrial scale.
However, a drawback commonly associated with rotational molding production is that due to small differences in pressure, temperature, and material purity, it is often difficult to maintain universal or consistent production between each piece that is made. This is particularly true when small or intricate detail is required within the product.
The problem of inconsistent production can often be frustrating to manufacturers, however this problem is made noticeably worse when rotationally molded products require several different parts as non-uniform components may render the product more difficult to use or even worthless.
For example, as applied to rotationally molded mobile serving carts, many current designs require a rotationally molded door to be coupled to its frontal façade. However due to production inconsistencies, a rotationally molded door may be too large or misshapen and not always fit the serving cart it was designed for in the exact manner as was intended. Production inconsistencies not only make assembly of the final product more difficult, but they may even make components of the mobile serving cart inappropriate for its intended purpose, rendering the component worthless. This common problem decreases efficiency and increases the cost of production which in turn increases the costs for consumers interested in purchasing the serving cart.
What is needed therefore is a mobile serving cart that is functional, easy to use, and compensates for the production inconsistencies that are inherent with rotational molding fabrication.